1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device capable of preventing a visual artifacts from being generated at edges of a display area.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a popular form of flat panel display, liquid crystal display devices are widely used. A liquid crystal display device typically includes two display substrates, each having an electrode disposed thereon to form an electric field, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display substrates. A liquid crystal display device applies voltage to the electrodes to form an electric field in the liquid crystal layer and to realign liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, thereby controlling transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
A liquid crystal display device also includes a sealant disposed between the two display substrates to contain the liquid crystal layer between the two display substrates. The sealant makes contact with the liquid crystal layer. The sealant is formed by curing a resin. When a degree of cure of the sealant is too low, defects, e.g., an afterimage, a stain, a light leakage, etc., occur in an area where the sealant makes contact with the liquid crystal layer.